The Adult Cancer Research Core is directed by Dr. Ross and co-directors Drs. Haile and Mack. This Core also includes 16 other faculty, most of whom are senior epidemiologists. The Core?s goals focus on research into the etiology of various adult cancers, with particular emphases placed on environmental pollutants, diet, smoking, viruses, and medications. Investigations of gene/environment interactions to identify susceptible subgroups in the populations, and studies of DNA damage are also prominent features of the research. The Core provides the infrastructure for accomplishing research goals through multi-disciplinary collaborations among epidemiologists, biostatisticians, and laboratory scientists. Core members also contribute to community outreach activities.